


Magic Hands

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: During a romantic getaway, Neal decides to prove to Peter that he has magic hands, too. Peter very much approves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



> For our wonderful [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[dennih23](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/) who celebrates her bday today, wheeeeeee \o/ I hope you have a fantastic day. The boy will definitely try to help as best as they can, heee :P Happy birthday \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9adv2gn6dj7z7ky/magichands.png?dl=0)  



End file.
